


Sunset

by PatterCake



Series: Fluffember 2020 [6]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sunsets, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, autistic lemongrab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatterCake/pseuds/PatterCake
Summary: LSP and Lemongrab can watch the sunset together... As a treat...
Relationships: Earl of Lemongrab/Lumpy Space Princess
Series: Fluffember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: lumpygrab fics by me





	Sunset

It was almost evening in Ooo and the sun was starting to set, casting long shadows from the lemon trees and huts surrounding the Earldom. Lemongrab stood on the balcony overlooking the orchard and watched the sun lower itself below the tops of his trees. Watching this when the hard work of the day was done always brought him a sense of peace and fulfillment.There was no sound other than the rustling of the leaves and the quiet clatter of the lemonjon candies growing on the trees tapping against each other in the breeze. Lemongrab took a deep breath and took it all in. Peace. Tranquility. Quiet. Sil-

“Hey Lemmy!” a voice yelled and something soft and fluffy cannonballed into his stomach. 

“O-OH! Mmmm Princess!” Lemongrab struggled to balance himself with the wriggling purple creature clinging onto him, “What aaa… surprise tooo see yoouu…”

“Yeah yeah I know you’re like, totally thrilled and over the moon to see me and all that lump because I’m amazing and beautiful and totally cool and talented and-”

Half an hour later LSP finally reached the end of her list of amazing traits. “-Hot, and um, what else am I? Oh yeah! Humble! Anyway what are you doing pumpkin?” she asked brightly.

Lemongrab frowned at her. “I am aaaa lemon. Not aaaa pumpkin. I had thought it was fairly obvious I mean my name is literally LEMONgrab and everythi-”

“Oh silly, silly, lovely man…” LSP shook her head and affectionately patted his cheek, “pumpkin is just, like, a cute nickname! Like baby and stuff. It doesn’t mean I actually think you’re a pumpkin, or a baby. It means I lumping love yoouuu~” 

LSP hugged him and Lemongrab laughed awkwardly “Yes yes yes Iiiii love you too… watermelon…”

She blinked up at him in pure confusion. “Watermelon?”

“You called me a pumpkin.” he explained quickly, “I was, nngh, following your example.”

LSP laughed and grinned. “Lemme guess you’re also gonna start calling me toddler because I called you baby.”

Lemongrab had actually seriously considered doing that, but the dry and sarcastic way she said this planted an inkling of doubt in his head. “...If baby is acceptable why isn’t toddler?” He asked bluntly, “LSP, I adore you, but I cannot understand what you are saying.” 

LSP laughed at him again and Lemongrab stopped feeling confused and started to feel upset. “I forgot you weren’t, like, very experienced with romantic stuff.” Lemongrab’s frown deepened.

He let go of her and stroppily went back to his balcony. So that was what she thought of him. It was true that Lemongrab hadn’t actually dated anyone before but that wasn’t his fault- the first earl had been… uh. 

Um. 

Well, he’d never dated anyone that was for sure. 

Which was probably for the best. And the second earl had never had a chance to explore who he was as a person outside of his brother’s toxic influence, let alone meet someone who could love that person. And as for him? He’d lost around a year physically recovering from the explosion and more time overcoming his various traumas. He was still overcoming them. He’d never had a chance to be with someone like this before and while he’d never told LSP this, he was actually pretty insecure about that. Normally he was fine with her mildly teasing him but.. This time it had actually hurt. 

He stared out over the trees again but they didn’t bring him any peace. The sun was now properly setting, meaning the sky was flushed pink with the same embarrassment he felt. He looked at the pink and orange clouds and an idea suddenly came to him. 

“Mmmmmm myyy gourd…” he grabbed LSP’s hand and dragged her out of the room, down a flight of stairs and into the Earldom stables. 

The lemon camel and pegasus looked up at them as Lemongrab almost flung the door off it's hinges. 

“Beee seated upon the royal steed, my, um, vegetable.” Lemongrab plonked LSP down on the pegasus' back and jumped on behind her. He patted it's lemon textured flank and yelled "Away!" 

The pegasus reared up onto it's back legs, sending a confused LSP sliding into her boyfriend, and bolted out of the stable. 

"What the?" LSP spluttered as the trees whizzed past them, "what the lump? What's going on? Where are we lumping going - OH MY GLOB THE WALL!" 

The wall that surrounded Castle Lemongrab was looking and they were galloping right into it. Lemongrab reached over her to pat the horse on its neck. LSP bounced up and down slightly as the back muscles shifted from the creature flapping its wings until it carried them both into the air. They harmlessly sailed over the wall and into the sky. 

"Oh boy. That was close…" LSP said nervously. She peeked over a beating wing and saw the rapidly disappearing ground. "Oh boy. Oh boy."

Lemongrab was getting better at emotions and he got the feeling LSP was… less than thrilled to be 100 metres off the ground, for some reason. "Princess have you never flown before?" He asked in disbelief. 

"N-no." LSP still has her eyes trained on the shrinking trees and the vanishing ground. The higher they went the harder the fall would be if she fell off. 

"But I thought… since you can fly you'd be used to these heights." 

"I'm still affected by turbulence and like, winds and-and stuff! I can't float at a height like this!" LSP panicked, "if I fall I'll die for real!" 

"You won't die." Lemongrab turned her head away to look forward. "Do not look at the ground. Forward only. Yes. Good. And hold on to thee neck." He took her hands and placed them on the horse's neck so she could grip onto it. He kept his hands over hers and leant into her, their arms touching, holding her in place with his own body weight. "I have flown many times and there is no need for fear. It is alright, my eggplant." 

"O-okay." LSP blushed. She finally looked at the sky they were riding into. The sunset was a blend of pink and peach and soft brushes of purple. At the very top the night sky was peeking through with tints of dark blue and the sparkle of stars. The sun was still shining from behind the hills and it lit up the clouds as they floated past them. 

LSP reached out in wonder to touch one of the fluffy, glowing clouds as they flew past it. They'd entered cloud Kingdom so it was solid enough to stand on but still soft to the touch. Her fingers slid along its fluffy, pillow like surface. 

"Wow…" she whispered and Lemongrab grinned to himself. 

They burst through the clouds and all of Ooo was laid out before them. All of it bathed in the golden syrupy light of the setting sun. LSP could've never gotten this high up by herself. If it wasn't for Lemongrab, she'd never have seen this. 

"It's beautiful." Was all she could say. Lemongrab kissed the top of her head and she smiled, turning almost as pink as the clouds. 

“See!" He said triumphantly and smugly. "I can be good at romantic stuff!” Everyone, even him, knew that there was nothing more romantic than watching the sunset together. Maybe now that he'd proven himself to her the teasing would stop. 

“I never said you weren’t.” LSP said in confusion. 

“But you said I wasn’t experienced…" Lemongrab whined, "and you teased meeee...”

Lemongrab's sudden behaviour finally clicked for her. She hadn't realised she upset him. Lemongrab was a very sensitive person- how could she have been so careless with his feelings? 

She reached behind her to touch his face. “Aw. Lemongrab, I didn’t wanna make you feel like you’re not good enough or I don’t like being with you. There’s nothing wrong with not knowing stuff and it’s not your fault if you don’t know something, right?”

She poked his cheek. “Right?”

“Nnngh right.” he grumbled. 

“And even if you don’t always know a lot about dating I’ve been with people who were, like, more experienced than you but… they didn’t make me feel as loved as you do." LSP felt his cheek shift under her hand as he smiled. "It’s not the most important thing, and there’s lots of stuff that I love about you. Like you always make me laugh. You’re a really funny guy, you know that right?" She slid back to snuggle into him and he wrapped one arm around her. Lemongrab was always so warm and smelled so nice, and he always tried his best to do nice things for her. 

Lemongrab was stronger than anyone she knew. And definitely much stronger than people have him credit for. He'd survived things that gave her nightmares just thinking about them.

But Lemongrab was also a lot more fragile than people assumed he was. She remembered how he'd been on their first date. So anxious and nervous and frightened. He reminded her of the easily startled baby deers she sometimes saw near her camp in the woods: they were both in desperate need of someone to care for them. That's what she was supposed to do. 

"But I guess I should make sure I’m not laughing at you so… I’m sorry, I won’t tease you like that again.” she said genuinely and Lemongrab gave her a squeeze to show her she was forgiven. 

“See?" She continued, "Even though I’m meant to be the one with the experience or whatever, I still mess things up sometimes. So you really shouldn’t worry about it.” 

"It is okay. It is okay, myyy pumpkin." Lemongrab told her. 

She turned around to give him a peck on the cheek. "Whatever you say Watermelon." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is a bit late I've been busy with things in my real life and didn't want to sacrifice the quality. 
> 
> Anyway it's been a rough few days so any comments, even just a heart emoji, would be rlly appreciated. Tdor is always an emotional time for me :(


End file.
